


亚亚亚村（二）

by Purewhite_universe



Category: None - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purewhite_universe/pseuds/Purewhite_universe





	亚亚亚村（二）

小白医生扑腾着两只脚挣扎了几下，发现阿福的力气实在是比他大太多，便很快放弃了抵抗，任由这个鲁莽的年轻人把他拖回房间然后压倒在床上。

“别在这儿，容易被人看见，去后面的高粱地。”小白医生推搡了几把在他身上毛手毛脚的阿福，开口道。

阿福有点怀疑，“你是不是想先把我骗出去，然后好把我锁在外面？”

小白医生啐了他一口，“我把门锁了你就进不来了？”

“我能爬窗进来，还能从屋顶溜进来。”

“那我把你骗出去锁门有什么用？”

 

阿福先去了屋后的那片高粱地，小白医生说他们是要做不正经的事，所以不能让别人看到他们两个一起行动。那晚的月亮又大又圆，明亮的月光照的周围的景色很漂亮，不知道是不是心情愉悦的关系，阿福甚至觉得空气中的味道都变得好闻起来。

没过多久，小白医生便穿着白大褂过来了。阿福盯着小白医生白大褂下面露出的细白小腿，心跳不由自主的加快了速度，少年人的爱恋总是热烈又赤诚，阿福甚至无师自通的觉得做那档子事是应该要浪漫点的。

阿福抱着小白医生躺到在高粱地里，四周的高粱又高又密，外面的人根本看不到高粱地里面的情况，实在是偷情的好地方。阿福细细的吻上小白医生的脖颈，手伸进白大褂进行爱抚，入手一片嫩滑的触感，阿福心中一荡，把小白医生身上的白大褂扯开，里面果然一丝不佳。

冰凉又明亮的月光照在小白医生的裸体上，让小白医生的身体仿佛度上了一层银光，周围很安静，连微风吹过高粱地的沙沙声都没有，仿佛天地万物都在静静地欣赏小白医生漂亮的肉体。小白医生安静的躺在那里，色情又神圣，那是阿福到目前为止的人生里见过的最美的画面。相对于阿福的热情激动，小白医生对此表现出了非常冷淡的态度。他躺在那里一动不动，面上没有任何表情，身体也没有给阿福任何的回应。

阿福伏在小白医生的身上胡乱亲吻爱抚，他知道要把自己身下的那杆枪捣进对方身体里面去一展雄风，但是却始终不得要领。小白医生一声不吭，只是用他圆圆又亮晶晶的眼睛注视着他的举动，阿福觉得小白医生的表情仿佛是在看一个愚蠢的猴子在做滑稽表演，这让他有点沮丧和懊恼。

但很快他又重新振作起来，害，谁还没有个第一次呢。阿福推了推小白医生，“哥，劳烦你指导下呗”

小白医生不为所动，“我为什么要指导你”

“如果你不指导我的话，我就只能强硬的上了，但这就会好像我是强迫你一样。”

“你本来就是在强迫我。”

“搞对象的事，怎么能叫强迫呢。如果我只想自己舒服不顾你的舒服，这还勉强能叫强迫，但是我是想要我们两个都舒服，所以我们顶多只能算野合。而且真要深究的话，来这高粱地是你提议的，按理说，也只能算是你诱惑我过来这里，玷污了还是处男的我。”

啪的一声脆响，小白医生打了阿福一记耳光，面若冰霜的拿起衣服，起身便要走。

阿福从背后猛的扑过去将小白医生重新压倒在高粱地里，他一手按住小白医生的后颈让他无法起身，一手扶住自己的孽根蛮横的冲了进去。小白医生发出了一声痛苦又压抑的呻吟，但是阿福却高兴不起来，因为他没动几下，便很快的就交代了出来。

气氛陷入了一种非常尴尬的沉默里面，阿福红着脸从小白医生的身体里面退了出来。

小白医生从地上爬起来，本想哪怕打不过也要让这个小混蛋受点教训，结果看到呆头呆脑坐在那里发愣的阿福，整个人像是个被主人抛弃了的小狗一样，可怜巴巴的，满肚子的怒气一下就哑了火。  
“……咳咳，那啥，第一次，别太往心里去了。”小白医生清了清嗓子，干巴巴的开口。

听了小白医生的安慰，阿福反而哇的一声哭了出来，吓了小白医生一大跳，赶紧过去捂住他的嘴，“要死哦！你小声点，嚎这么大声是要把全村的人都嚎过来么”

阿福顺势扑到小白医生的怀里，扯着嗓子一把鼻涕一把泪，“哥，你说我是不是废了啊。我这毛病万一治不好，你就找个好人家，我不会怪你的。以后的日子，每逢初一十五初二十六初三十七逢年过节都会想你的。哥啊，我的宝贝哥哥啊，哇——”

他们两个都光着身子，一丝不挂，阿福的眼泪全都抹到小白医生的胸口，眼看着阿福哭得鼻涕泡都快出来，小白医生满脸嫌弃的赶紧推开了阿福，本想拍拍屁股走人，今晚就全当他倒霉了，但他的白大褂被阿福坐在了身体下面，小白医生抽了两下，没抽动，见他又着实哭的可怜，只得叹了一口气，又坐了下来。“阿福，你那玩意儿没毛病”

阿福抹了把眼泪，低头瞅了眼自己垂头丧气的小兄弟，不太相信，“没毛病的话，它为啥这么不争气？”

小白医生没接话，直接伸手握住了阿福的小兄弟。阿福吓了一大跳连哭都忘记了，傻兮兮的看着自己的小兄弟在小白医生的手里迅速的勃起，尺寸空前。

“哇哦！～”小白医生发出了小声的惊呼。

听到小白医生的惊呼，阿福的雄性自尊心好歹恢复了点，自己的小兄弟先不说持久度咋样，大小绝对是可以引以为豪的。

“它长的好丑啊。”小白医生观察了下，摇摇头。

阿福听了瞬间又丧气了，不开心起来，小白医生也发现了，用一种哄小孩的口吻补充说，“虽然丑是丑了点，但是毛病是没有，我是医生，可以和你保证。而且，这玩意儿丑也没关系，反正也不用一天到晚的露出来给别人看。”

阿福觉得很有道理，他偷偷对比了下自己和小白医生的，相对于小白医生秀气可爱的小家伙，自己的小兄弟又粗又长，肉筋布满柱体，此刻正恬不知耻的对着小白医生怒涨站立，是显得有点狰狞不太好看。“哥，你别嫌弃，我马上就把它藏起来。“

小白医生歪着头，又露出了他那种无辜又惹人怜爱的表情，“藏起来？藏哪儿？”

阿福伸出双臂把小白医生抱进怀里，理直气壮的说，“你身体里啊”

小白医生没有说话，只是用他圆圆的，亮晶晶的眼睛看着阿福，耳朵悄悄的红了。那晚的月色实在是太美，漫天的星星组成银河，从天的这头铺满到天的那头，但阿福觉得漫天星河都比不过此刻小白医生眼中的点点星碎。

 

这一次阿福的小兄弟非常争气，直到月上中天，仍旧坚挺的赖在小白医生的体内流连忘返，不肯服软，倒是小白医生挨不住这么激烈的操弄，带着哭腔断断续续求他不要再继续了。

阿福此时正奋力的耸动他精瘦的腰身，巨大的快感从下身沿着脊髓直蹿大脑，爽到连头皮都在发麻，他不知道原来世界上还有这么舒服的事，他紧紧掐住小白医生纤细得过分的腰身，将阴茎狂乱粗暴的狠狠顶进那柔软潮湿的天堂。

身下的人被欺负的狠了，眼角都带了红痕，小白医生两条细瘦的白腿虚弱的夹在阿福的身侧随着身上的人晃动，汗湿的头发贴在额角，白皙的皮肤现在已经变成了粉红色，这让阿福想到了夏季成熟的桃子，好像一口咬下去就会有甜蜜的汁水溢满口腔。

“啊……啊哈……不……不要了……我受不住了……啊啊……”小白医生连抱紧阿福肩背的力气都没有了，他整个人被牢牢的固定在阿福身下，每次当他忍不住想要逃开时，总会被掐住腰身被拖回来。

四周无人的高粱地里面，肉体相撞的啪啪声相当的明显，混合着阵阵的娇喘呻吟声让人听的面红耳赤。其实谁也说不准这高粱地里到底有没有别人，高粱太高太密，如果有人也能把自己藏的万分隐秘，然而月亮又大又亮，把他们两个在高粱地里干的媾和之事照得清清楚楚。

少年精壮的身体上布满了细密的汗珠，仿佛是要争回之前丢的面儿一样，他干的又猛又快，凶狠的程度几乎是想要把身下的人贯穿，阿福低下头便可以看到他胯下那根丑东西是怎么进出小白医生漂亮的身体的，这让阿福更加的兴奋。

“啊………啊……停下……不，不要……求你了，丞丞……”小白医生仰着修长的脖颈发出难耐的喘息，他身体热的要命，脑袋被快感搅成一团浆糊，生理性的泪水从眼眶滑落，和汗水混合在一起又被蒸腾成欲望的火热，他的肚子里被男人射满了精液，眼前都已经开始发黑，但是对方仍旧不愿意放过他。为了换取身上男人的怜惜，他甚至无意识的叫出了对方的乳名。

“哥，你再叫叫我，叫叫我”阿福一边亲吻他红润的嘴唇，撒娇一般的对他耳鬓厮磨，下身的挺动却丝毫不含糊。

“丞丞……丞丞……”他下意识的顺从着男人，原本磁性的声音带了委屈的哭腔，双臂甚至都讨好的挂在了对方的脖颈上，显示出主人乖巧的顺从。阿福想，只要他哥这样喊他，哪怕是刀山火海，他都愿意为他去。

那个时候，阿福还不知道，小白医生的一句“丞丞，加油”会是他以后人生里面面对所有挑战并勇猛的跨跃过去的万能咒语。

他们又做完一次后，阿福才恋恋不舍的从小白医生的身体里面退了出来。他们躺在高粱地里面聊聊一会儿天，小白医生是为了恢复体力，他现在腰腿都酸的要命，他都怀疑自己的后面是不是被这个不知轻重的家伙给弄伤了，而阿福自然是一点儿都不想和小白医生分开。没聊两句，小白医生渐渐就没了声音，阿福转过头，就看到了小白医生的睡脸。

真好看啊，阿福在心里默默的赞叹，他把手伸过去慢慢的抚摸柔嫩的脸颊，又凑过去亲了两口，休息了一会儿，他轻手轻脚的抱起熟睡的人走出高粱地回到了医疗站。

简单的帮人做了清洁，期间阿福因为看到自己的精液从小白医生身体里面缓缓流出的画面又硬了一次，等阿福抱着小白医生心满意足的躺到在床上的时候，天边已经开始微微泛白。

阿福还很年轻，他不知道爱是什么，不知道世界上有多少悲欢离合，不知道生活是个混蛋，他只知道他怀里的就是他的全世界。

tbc


End file.
